


3 Aliens Walk Into A Dream Bubble

by GlassesBlu



Series: Dream Bubble Chronicles [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Art, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), Embedded Images, Multi, Play Fighting, Shirtless, Sketches, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: Just a few doodles of Snowman, Di, and Bro meeting each other and being curious
Relationships: Snowman/The Disciple/Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider
Series: Dream Bubble Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087854
Kudos: 1
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	3 Aliens Walk Into A Dream Bubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ihasa (Ihasafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Ihasa (Ihasafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Ihasa) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I think some of these would be interesting combinations. Might be interesting to see some reactions to the new world, Earth C or otherwise, and coming to terms with all the changes. Hoping for some xenobiological comparison in there and a moderate preference for fluff, concilliatory romance, and found family; but honestly go wild!
> 
> (prefer non-abusive fanon edition of bro)


End file.
